Reconciled
by Autumn Skys
Summary: Two drabbles. One in the view of Hunter, when Morgan broke up with him. Another, when they are once together again, after a sister tries to destroy them. Post-series. Morgan & Hunter.
1. Disappointment

Two drabble parts, first of one. Pairing is Morgan and Hunter. I do not own Sweep.

* * *

Hunter swung his car into the parking lot outside his house, letting himself become angry and swinging a kick at a flower plant outside. It fell over and broke with a crack, the soil spilling on its side, the flower's roots becoming loose. He could feel his cousin Sky's aura inside; could feel her anxiety at his angry and overwhelmed behavior. He could sense she was fidgeting, unsure if to come out and confront him because of his attitude and her now dead plant, or to let him be and cool off, talk to him later.

He didn't make her decide but instead went in himself, and she looked at him apprehensively, her blonde hair whiter, so much lighter than Morgan's, her eyes darker than Morgan's hazel.

"Did she break up with you?"

Just to hear it so blandly, so simple, hurt. She had done it; dumped him like a piece of trash, something unwanted, even though she'd cried and he knew she hadn't really wanted to.

He knew she'd done it because of her heritage, because she couldn't bear to be who she was, but Hunter had found himself wondering – would he seriously care if she was evil? Would he continue to love her, stay by her, even if she tried to kill him? Or would he terminate her? He would never stop loving her. They were muírn beatha dáns – they were Soul Mates, destined to be together forever.

"She feels tainted," murmured Sky, seemingly forgotten in the corner, "she thinks she's going to go evil. It's been a doubt of hers…and this just further provoked it. She thought she even might be evil awhile ago, when she and I had a circle with Alyce."

Hunter's anger deflated, his shoulders sinking as he looked at Sky miserably. "This will not end!" he said with emotion. "I will not give her up for something so damned stupid!"

"Ciaran MacEwan's blood runs through her veins," Sky said softly, looking at him sadly. "She may turn to the dark side, Hunter. You need to keep a perspective. Just because you love her doesn't mean she might turn."

Hunter whirled at her. "How can you say that?" He was whining, he knew, but he could feel the guilt and the pressure wrapped around him. He wished she were there more than ever, that she was there to comfort him. He stomped up the stairs, wanting to be alone. He could perform a circle by himself, release his negative energy, turn it into love and send it to her.

He closed himself in his room, not asking Sky to join him. He wanted to do this for her alone.

He dragged the altar he had made on a cart into the middle of his room, placing the rocks against the north, south, east, and west and their assigned places. He placed a candle in the middle, red, for love, and lit it, and white for purity. They brightened his room against the darkness, wisps of smoke curling from the red flame.

He took his chalk and formed a circle, stepping inside before closing the last of it. He put his hands up high, as if to hold hands with the Goddess herself in the sky. "Please, Goddess, help me turn my negative feelings positive."

Knowing his feelings were childish and whining, knowing he didn't want to be weak, wanted to be strong like his mother and father; he closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of the magick flowing through him, feeling his own energy pulsate. He could feel his anger; his love; and his huge disappointment flow away from him, as if they were following an electrical current of their own. When it left him, he felt like he could breathe again. He, without opening his eyes, asked the Goddess to send them to Morgan, send him his love to help her be stronger.

He could only hope she got it.

* * *

This was based around the beginning of book eight…when Morgan breaks up with Hunter. Please review! The other drabble part shall be out later.


	2. Love

2

Morgan fell onto the couch while Hunter kissed her, falling with her. It seemed like such a long time ago when they had been teenagers and had been making out on the rug in her room back in Widow's Vale. It seemed like such an eternity ago that Morgan's heart ached as she felt his kisses, and she felt the tears come even though she knew she should be happy, that they were finally getting married.

It still hurt, to know Moira had been Hunter's daughter and he hadn't even been there to see her grow up. He hadn't changed any of her nappies, hadn't seen her as she'd taken her first step and tumbled. She was now nearly sixteen; too old to be called a child and have silly nicknames. They were so far apart, even though they were father and daughter. Morgan hated Iona for that; for taking away Hunter so he could not grow here, so that Moira loved him like a daughter should love her father.

He stopped kissing her to smooth back the hair away from her face and look at her, and she could feel her breath catch as she gazed back at him. He had gained much needed weight from his life on Iona's island for over sixteen years; he had grown back into the mold of being Morgan's beloved, and she loved having him back. No matter how much Moira seemed to be distant, they were one and no one could deny what was right in front of them.

Hunter kissed the tip of her nose, smiling down at her. He looked different from when they were young; he had grown, matured, and she had not been able to witness it, to become accustomed with it as it happened. Moira's voice drifted through the window as Hunter kissed her lips again. She was talking to Ian; he had been so odd, but he, in way, reminded her of both Hunter and Cal…

Hunter smiled at her, and she felt herself distracted. The way he smiled made her temporarily forget everything, just to look at him. She craved him; craved to touch him when she had been over sixteen years without him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Morgan felt at rest. She had found him; her greatest fears had been conquered. They could, finally, rest in peace.

With a tug of her heart and a glance towards the window, Morgan gave Hunter a small smile. Pulling his hand along with her, she headed up the stairs. Her one last hope before they entered the bedroom was that Moira would stay outside…just for a little while.

* * *

Fin. Please review :)


End file.
